


Promises You Made

by archivedthot



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Hadestown, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedthot/pseuds/archivedthot
Summary: It's a love song about someone who tries? Who's trying? Marshall feels his love, his one and only, his Roman, isn't trying to keep them alive, keep them fed. No, he'd rather give songs and performances away for free. What happened to the promises he made? Where did they go? Did the words mean nothing?This isnota love song about someone who tries. This.. This god of the underworld is not trying! He's putting out everything except the love his lover truly needs and wants! Quinn just wants Lee to take his words seriously, to stop forcing these gifts, these changes, upon him! That's all he wants.. and he wants his love for him renewed, remembered.. He wants to try.. Why can't Lee?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Promises You Made

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So, Marshall and Quinn are my own OCs and Roman and Lee are my sunshine's OCs. We both love Hadestown and she likes the idea of how I've placed their roles. Roman /is/ in fact a musician, has a fun personality, and Lee is a business man that knows what he wants, so they fit as Orpheus and Hades! Quinn is bright and full of life, and Marshall is focused constantly on survival, so these two fit Persephone and Eurydice!  
> By the way! Lucas is Hermes in this story. Lucas is also my sunshine's character. The muses will be a mix of her's and my OCs; Aria(her's), Amara(my own), and Magnolia(also my own).

The start of a love song. So soft, so sweet, so full of life. So.. Wait, what is that silly musician doing? Is he- Oh. _Oh no._

Roman, the shiny and bright, penniless poet, waltzed around, his eyes on the beauty that was Marshall. Marshall, the hard working, struggling, but oh so beautiful, man. Lucas sat back, shaking his head as Roman held a bouquet of wilting, but somehow still stunning, flowers behind his back. Lucas murmured "Marshall's gonna shoot that poor boy down within ten seconds.." Still, he kept his mouth shut, even smirking a little as Roman began to speak.

"Come home with me?" Lucas facepalmed, cringing. He'd told Roman to go _slow_ not _bold_! Marshall looked up from his pile of uncut firewood, giving Roman a very baffled and amused look.

"Who are you?" Somehow, this made Roman smile, made his heart sing as he himself sang out "Roman~. I'm the man who's gonna marry you~." Though, the smile didn't stand a chance at Marshall's burst of laughter. He shook his head and set his axe down on a nearby stump, laughing as he walked to a poorly put together shelter, made of two short and broken wooden shafts and a holey tarp as a roof. Marshall knelt down to adjust the tarp, making sure it was sturdy.

"Oh, I see! The man who's going to marry me.. And why would that happen? Hm? I don't know if you can tell, but marriage is the _last_ thing on anyone's mind right now."

"Well.. What if.. What if I made it better? Made this, the fall of our little town, better? Brought spring back!" Roman walked to Marshall, pulling the tarp tight and helping secure it. Marshall stared, pursing his lips and looking at Roman with suspicion. 

"Brought spring back? I haven't seen spring, or even fall, in a long time! How are you going to bring it back? With magic??" Roman only grinned, holding his sad little bouquet out to Marshall again, announcing "With a song! A song that'll fix everything!" 

Marshall leaned to the side to eye Lucas who was barely containing his fits of laughter. ".. Oh really? So you're a singer? And your.. your _song_ will heal everything that's wrong?" He shakes his head, walking a little bit away, calling out to Lucas "Why am I going to believe this? Or follow his word??" 

Lucas calms himself down and leans off the broken post to softly say "Because this song, as unfinished as it is, _will_ do this. I believe him. He makes people feel.. _alive_ with his songs. I'd say it's at least worth a try."

Marshall quieted, looking back to Roman, the musician having a fond and sweet look, like he'd loved him for many years already. "Alive.. Well, I've gotta say I haven't seen anyone, never mind myself, as alive as you in a long time either.." He smiles weakly and steps up to Roman, taking the bouquet to smell it. Lucas was right, everything seemed more alive with Roman, even this half dead handful of flowers. "Okay, Roman. What else d'you got?"


End file.
